Signal generators are well known in the art. Calibrations like a jitter calibration are available on signal generators such as a Bit Error Rate Analyzer or on an arbitrary signal/waveform generator (AWG). Typically, these signal generators are general-purpose and calibrate a given signal of interest. Typically, two parameters, Jitter and Swing, are calibrated at a time by trial and error. In a typical calibration, the pattern gets calibrated for expected jitter and swing values. This calibration method is used for particular data connections such as the Mobile High-Definition Link technologies, (such as MHL3.2) and High-Definition Multimedia Interface technologies (such as HDMI1.4/2.0).
The existing calibration procedures are done manually, which is time consuming and error prone. Also, there is no easy way for the oscilloscope to seamlessly tie an application and its calibration requirements.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations of the prior art.